Sober
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody and alcohol don't mix, and Becky is starting to learn that real fast, while trying to hide it from her brother Adam.


**A/N- This is the second Becky/Cody story I had in my head. I don't know which I like better, I'll let you readers decide. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I tried to catch as many as I could. **

**Summary- Alcohol and Cody don't mix. Becky is learning that fast, while trying to hide it from her brother Adam. **

"_I just don't think he is right for you." Adam tells his sister. _

"_He's wonderful to me, I'm finally happy." Becky tells him. _

"_Cody isn't the most respected person in the company." Adam warns her. _

"_Adam, I promise he hasn't done anything for me to not trust him." _

"_Alright, I want you to know I don't like this though." _

That was four months ago. Things started of great between Cody and Becky. It was like a fairytale romance. Everything was perfect. She moved in with him a dew month ago, and Cody did everything a girl could ask for. He opened doors for her, took care of her when she was sick. He was everything she could have asked for. That was when he was sober. A few drinks made him mean, a few more made him hateful, a a few after that made him abusive.

"Where the fuck is my food?" Cody yelled from the living room. He ordered Becky to make him something to eat over half an hour ago.

"It's almost done. It took awhile for the potatoes to boil." Becky told him, walking into the room. She could smell the alcohol from where she stood.

"Your so incompetent. I ask you to do one damn thing and you can't even do it right." He yells at her standing up. He walked closer to her, and she knew what was coming next.

"I''m sorry." She pleaded, trying to hold back the tears. He hated when she cried, it only made him madder.

"Maybe next time you'll have my dinner ready ahead of time." Smack. A right hand across her face, followed by another. It stung like hell, her tears not softening the blows any, only making it sting more.

"Get out there and get my food, now!" He yells, pushing her out to the kitchen. She knew that late tonight, or early tomorrow, when he was sober, he would apologize over and over again for what he did. She would smile and forgive him, then would begin counting down the days before he would do it again.

Becky stood looking in the mirror at her reflection. Cody had really gotten his point across the other night. She got him his food, but that wasn't good enough. He never left marks on her before, but as she stood looking at the black eye she was currently supporting, she knew she had to do something. She didn't have a lot of time, Adam was coming over to see her. He was bringing Jeff with him. She didn't want either one of them to see her eye, or they would go nuts and kill Cody. She didn't want that, she loved him. She quickly applied cover up and got dressed, finishing just as the door bell started ringing. She raced down the steps to open the door.

"Adam! Jeff! I haven't seen you two in forever." She squealed, hugging them both. She hadn't seen her brother in about month, and Jeff even longer.

"Becky! Are you going to like let us in or like what?" Jeff mocks. Adam had told him Cody wouldn't be here today, and that was the only reason he agreed to come along. He loved Becky, but he hated Cody.

"Yes. Get in here and tell me everything that has happened in the past two months." Becky orders, leading in to the living room. The same living room Cody all but beat the shit out of her in three nights ago.

"So how have you been Becks?" Adam asked, more than concerned for his sister. He knew something was wrong from the way she sounded on the phone. That was why he brought Jeff, she would tell Jeff what was wrong quicker than she would tell him. He really figured those two would get together some day. God knows he liked Jeff way more than he liked that dick she was with now.

"I have been great. Busy though." Right there he could tell something was wrong. He would find out before he left.

"So Jeff, I heard you got injured, and are out for a month." Becky says, getting the subject off her. She knew they knew something was up, and if they questioned her about it, she would eventually crack.

"Yeah, nothing major though. I'll be back before they realize I'm gone." He jokes. Becky laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Excuse me, I need to use the little boys room." Adam says smiling. Jeff knew why he was leaving. He was giving him time to talk to Becky alone. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong.

"What's going on Becky?" Jeff asks softly, getting right to the point. He moved from the chair he was sitting on to the couch beside her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tells him, her voice cracking.

"Then why are there tears pricking your eyes." He asks gently, bringing his hand up to wipe her eyes. She didn't even think about him smudging her make-up, and what lied beneath it.

"Really Jeff, I'm fine." She looked at him when he didn't reply.

"ADAM! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE." Jeff yells, starring at the corner of Becky's face.

"What? What is it?" Adam asks running into the room.

"Look at her eye. The bastard is hitting her." Jeff announces. Becky immediately stands up.

"No...I uh...I fell the other day." She says, her words stumbling over each other.

"I'll kill him Becky. I swear to god I'll kill him." Adam says, going over to hug his baby sister.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asks.

"It was only once. I promise. He usually only smacks me." Becky tells them. She never wanted to find out, because she knew what was going to happen next.

"I told you he was bad news. I knew something like this was going to happen."

"It's only when he drinks Adam."

"He shouldn't lay his hands on you Becky." Jeff cuts in.

"When does he get home Becky?" Adam asks.

"Two hours, three maybe. Why?"

"I think we'll stay and wait for him." Jeff answers. Oh no, this wasn't going to end well.

True to their word, they waited. For awhile they talked about something else. Work mostly, and about new and upcoming storylines. Jeff was telling her of the big push he had coming up, eventually leading to the title, and Adam told her about his program with Vickie and the Undertaker. Of course, that all stopped and soon as they heard the front door open. Becky had been begging them not to do anything to Cody, but they made no promises.

"Becky you bitch. Someones fucking car is in MY driveway, in MY spot." Cody yells. He was drunk. Great.

"Sorry Cody. It's Adam's." Becky tells him, hopefully that will stop him from saying anything else.

"Well tell the asshole to move it." Cody yells, walking into the room.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me like you hit her?" Adam asks, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Maybe. It's not like she doesn't deserve it though." Cody says smugly. He stopped at the bar and had a few beers, but he wasn't drunk.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Cody spits out, looking at Jeff. He didn't like him, he never did. Becky seemed to like Jeff more then she liked him.

"To see me." Becky tells him.

"God, your such a whore. " And that was all he got out of his mouth before Jeff's fist connected to his jaw.

"Nice." Adam whispers to Jeff.

"Who else are you fucking on the side? Orton? Cena? What about Kennedy?" Cody asks standing back up, only to be knocked down again, this time by Adam's fist.

"Guys stop. Don't hit him." Becky pleads. He was an asshole, but she didn't want to see him hurt.

"He's lucky that's all we did to him." Adam says, smiling as Cody holds his jaw in pain.

"Becky, you should come stay with me." Jeff says, not wanting her to stay here with Cody.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys should go though." Becky says, helping Cody back up.

"No, I don't think so. Becky, your either going with Jeff, or your coming on the road with me." Adam says sternly.

"I'm staying here. Cody will be back on the road in a few days anyway. I'll be fine." Becky tells them.

"I am not leaving when I know that sorry piece of shit is going to hit you again." Adam tells her. She must be crazy to think he was just going to leave.

"Adam, leave. I'll call you later. Everything will be fine. I promise." She ushers them out the door, listening to them both protest until she shut the door. She braces herself for the verbal lashing she was about to endure from Cody.

"Why the fuck did you let them in here?" He asks angrily, now holding ice to his swelling jaw.

"He's my brother, and Jeff's one of my best friends."

"I don't ever want to see them here again. Are their threats supposed to scare me?" He was angry. She's never seen him this angry.

"No, they are just worried about me." That must have been the wrong thing to say, because the back of his hand connected to her right cheek.

"Your mine Becky. Not theirs, they don't love you like I do."

Most women would have left after the first time they got hit. The second time they would have fought back, and the third time they would have filed a report. Becky didn't do that, she knew that deep down Cody loved her, and no matter what she would always love him. He wasn't always like that, only when he was drinking. Adam won't come around when Cody's near, neither will Jeff. She realized that fact, and decided she wasn't going to leave Cody to please those two. Cody was a great wrestler, good provider, and even better man.

When he was sober.


End file.
